Ke'dem: Elori's Story
by Mara Jade Skywalker
Summary: The story of a young girl and her lost love


Title: Elori's Story: Ke'dem  
  
Description: The story of a young girl and her lost love.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay so basically ALL of these characters are mine except for the few that just happen to make cameos...I'll list those now...Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Kyp Durron, Streen and Tionne. The rest are mine!! All mine for once, neat, eh? =) The rest belong to Timothy Zahn, George Lucas and K.J.A.  
  
Author's Note: Hey hey! I finally finished this!! Sorry to those that were waiting for this, I know you're out there! I hope you enjoy this! Yeah, true I could have put a little more detail and effort into this, but don't go away!! Read it, let me know what you think. Feedback is always, always welcome!!! I would like to thank MANDA for letting me use Para Dize!! (yes, Para belongs to her!!). Without her, I couldn't have written Elori and Para's first meeting!! Thanks Manda!!! Oh yeah, if you want to know what "ke'dem" means, just ask! ::winks:: Oh, one last thing! You sort of do need to read AOAV in order to understand the last part of this...hehe just a note!!! LAST THING. I know it's been a year and I've been either busy or lazy (or both!! hehe) but I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Author: Mara Jade Skywalker  
  
Author Email: MaraJade@rebelspy.net   
  
***  
  
Ke'dem--Elori's Story  
  
Elori watched helplessly as the buildings around her went up in flames, illuminating her face in oranges and reds, smoke filling the already hot air. She gripped the window sill she was looking out of tightly in frustration. Sirens wailed outside and she could see people fleeing, mothers clutching at children, families running from Imperial troops.  
_The Imperials did this_, Elori thought bitterly. The pitiful scraps of what remained of the Empire had done this in order to become greater. To become even a shadow of what they once were. But it was useless. Elori had known that, so did the fledging New Republic. But they had gone ahead and done it anyway: Destroyed her world out of fear of them joining the New republic. _Stupid fools. _They_ should be the ones to die, _not_ my world and family_.  
Elori's heart wrenched when she remembered her mother and brother's last few moments of life. Her brother, big and strong, pushing Elori out of their home, hanging on desperately to their mother...Elori turned, yelling for her brother to hurry before the home blew...And before she ever got a word out...The blast had sent her across the street, into the house she was in now.  
Elori closed her eyes against the stinging tears and memories. They were gone now. She couldn't bring them back no matter how hard she tried. When she felt the tears receding, Elori opened up her eyes, feeling again the dim hatred that had been building up inside of her for several hours. Watching the people lying dead, littering the streets only fueled her anger. They'd done nothing wrong. _Nothing_ wrong.  
Another explosion flashed before her eyes, but Elori didn't flinch. By now, she was used to it. Where would she go now? Her home was destroyed..._I'm alone_, Elori thought sadly. At sixteen, she never thought life would be like this. She should have been happy, having fun, being a kid...  
A strong hand unexpectedly gripped her left shoulder, breaking Elori out of her train of thought as she spun to face the owner.  
The first thing she noticed was the uniform of an Imperial officer staring at her from 1.8 meters of man. _An Imperial_, Elori thought, with scorn.  
Let me go, Elori snarled, twisting her shoulder to get out of the man's grip, but he held her tightly.  
the man said, his voice surprisingly soft. I want to help you.  
Elori snorted. You want to help me? Like you helped my family? she jerked her head out toward the window. Get away from me.  
A look of pain crossed the man's face and he shook his head.   
I don't want anymore people to die. I'm from the New Republic, I'm here to take you to them.  
Elori struggled again, looking desperately around the room for something to hit the man with. Part of her wanted to believe the man...to go with him away from the pain of staying on her home world. But that part of Elori had died with her family and quickly faded. She couldn't believe that this man wanted to help her. Couldn't believe that anyone would want to help her after today. Lies. He was lying to her.  
Please, you _must_ believe me, the man pleaded, his voice earnest, but still soft.  
Angrily, Elori tore her shoulder free from the man's grip and ran past him to a pile of broken wood logs. Picking one up, Elori spun to face the man, picturing him as the Empire; as the murderer of her family.  
She swung the log viciously at the man, grunting with the effort, hoping to knock him unconscious or kill him. But the man's reflexes were too fast. He grabbed the log as it was about to impact with his shoulder and yanked it hard towards him.  
Elori struggled not to let him drag her towards him with the log, but she was still holding on tightly to the .  
The Imperial pulled her to him and put a firm hand on the wrist holding her weapon. Putting pressure on it, he pulled the log free from her lax hold and threw it to the side.  
Elori was starting to breath a little harder from her killing attempt, but now she was furious. How dare he stop her! She grit her teeth together and closed her eyes, concentrating on the man and how much she hated the Empire. Letting out a yell, Elori could _feel_ herself getting angrier, could actually _see_ the black hatred she was feeling for the Empire. Her anger. Concentrating, Elori _thrust_ her anger at the man, not knowing why she did it...reflex perhaps?  
Elori opened her eyes at the _thud_ she heard from in front of her. The Imperial was now against the wall, the wind knocked out of him, sliding slowly down to the floor.  
Gasping, Elori fell to the floor. _Didn't know I could do_ that, Elori thought She was tired all of a sudden. Did it have to do with what she'd done just now?  
The Imperial was gaping at her, apparently unhurt from her outburst.  
Now you _really_ have to come with me, the man mumbled, still staring in awe at Elori.  
Slowly, he got up, absently rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes straight on Elori.  
Elori was still on the floor, crouched, breathing hard, unexplainably weak, keeping her glare on the Imperial.  
I don't want to force you to come with me, the Imperial said in his soft voice, creeping closer to Elori, but I want to at least have a chance to explain where I'm from. He paused and swallowed, apparently wondering if he would experience another outburst from the girl. Licking his lips and warily eying Elori, the Imperial inched his way closer until he was a meter in front of her. He crouched low to get as close to Elori's height as possible.  
Elori kept her eyes on the man, trying to gather her energy for another attack. But she was still too weak. By now, the Imperial was close enough he could reach out and touch her. Not like she'd give him the chance...if she wasn't so weak at the moment.  
Like I said before, the Imperial said. I'm from the New Republic. He gave a small smile. New Republic Intelligence actually. He reached a hand up to his collar and peeled it back partially to reveal a tiny New Republic emblem. He put the collar back in place.  
Elori reluctantly moved her ice glare from the Imperial's eyes to the small emblem on the inside of his collar. The emblem, she knew, was enough to prove he wasn't lying. Yet, part of Elori wanted him to be lying so she could kill him...could kill him in revenge for the loss of her family. But wouldn't that be bad? She remembered her brother telling her that when she was younger...Revenge was always bad, no matter what your intentions...  
Again, feeling the onslaught of tears, Elori closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to show weakness in front of the Imperial. _NRI agent_, she corrected herself. But perhaps she was too weak, for the next thing she knew, her tears were running down her face, onto her lips, over her chin and onto the floor. She started to shake with the flood of her tears and cursed when her body wouldn't listen to her mental protests.  
The NRI agent had now put his arm around her and Elori wanted to flinch away from the man, to beat him senseless, to yell at him in her anger, but instead, found herself melting into his powerful arms...his warm body...his gentle embrace...  
  


*****  
  


5 MONTHS LATER  
  
Elori Davinya pushed her books away and set her pencil down tiredly on her sheet of flimsy. Sighing, she reached a hand up and rubbed her eyes. School had never been her best subject, but she'd always tried her hardest. Her efforts had more than doubled recently as she struggled to get good grades and maintain her education. But why? Why now as opposed to before when she'd gone to school normally with students her own age? Why now, when she had to be home schooled through a thick bout of depression?  
Elori sighed again and closed her eyes. She wanted to make everyone proud of her. Wanted to achieve something higher than what she was now...wanted to make something of herself...For her mother and brother. Years ago it seemed that she'd lost them...But in truth, only five months ago.  
She felt as if she'd aged so much in that time...Her teacher had taken excellent care of Elori these past few months. It had taken a long time for Elori to be able to trust her...Even now, she was still hesitant toward her...But she knew that it was slowly diminishing.  
Here, on Corellia with Tavitha, her teacher, was where Elori felt the safest.  
And then there was Niam. Niamor Dualliac...the young man who'd saved Elori from her dying world and made it his goal in life to see to Elori's well-being. At first, in her state of mind, Elori had been more than a little annoyed. She'd not wanted to be near anyone again for fear of losing them. It was hard still, she was still learning to open up again...It was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. Learning to move on past her family and onto herself and live her own life.  
A part of Elori felt as if she was betraying her family by doing that...as if she was hurting them by forgetting them and moving on. Niam and Tava always told her that it was normal to feel that way. That, if her family could talk to her, they'd let her know that they would want her to be happy and not worry about them. Elori didn't know how long it would take for her to realize that on her own.  
Elori wanted to trust them...They'd been so kind to her. Tava was like a mother...and Niam...Elori sighed when she thought of Niam. She was still a child and didn't know her own feelings at times. Niam himself wasn't confusing...it was Elori's own feelings for him that were. Pushing thoughts of Niamor out of her mind, Elori got up from her work table and walked to the couch. _Just a small nap_, she thought as she laid herself down on the cushions. She yawned and just before sleep overcame her, a quiet beeping started to go off from the back room, but Elori was already too close to slumber to wake up and answer it...  
  
  
_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The constant noise hammering down on Elori's sensitive ears as she slept woke her up a few hours later. Had it been going off the entire time she slept? What was it? Something burning? An alarm? Groggily, Elori opened her eyes, noticing that it wasn't as bright as it had been before. What time was it?  
_Beep. Beep. Beep._ And what was that beeping?! Getting up, Elori winced as her legs struggled to catch up with her mind. She looked around the room, trying to point down where the noise was coming from when it hit her. The comm unit. That's what the beeping had been...But who would be so persistent in calling? They could have left a message by now...Then again, she wasn't too sure if they had been the same as the callers before. Elori walked to the back room, saw the light blinking on the comm and flicked the switch to listen to the message. A stout woman appeared, her silver hair up in a bun, her medic's outfit tied snugly around herself.  
_Tava?_ Elori thought. But she already started to speak, so Elori sat down to watch the message.  
Tava said, tilting her head, a worried expression on her face, I've been trying to contact you for hours. Something's gone wrong on Niam's mission to the Outer Rim. The _Star's Wonder_ had been having some engine trouble and went out on the way back to Coruscant. Most of the crew was injured when the ship was brought out of hyperspace. A rescue ship was brought out there a few days ago and they just now arrived with the crew this afternoon. They couldn't make it back to Coruscant, so they were brought here. The tiny imaged sighed. Elori, whenever you listen to this, please come down to the Coronet hospital. I've told them who you are, and they'll be waiting for you. She reached for something off screen, then was gone.  
Elori gaped at the screen, her heart frozen in her chest, not being able to breath or blink. Niam...hurt? Of course he had to be...Tava wouldn't have called her if he hadn't have been...she would have just heard it from them later. But...hurt?  
Elori slumped down to the ground thinking hard of all the times she had known Niam to be the strong young man he had presented himself to be. He was an invincible wall; a never faulting enemy. How could Niam--her protector--be hurt?  
Remembering that Tava was waiting for her, Elori got up and grabbed her jacket. Niam probably had a scratch or two...maybe she had to be there for Niam because one of his shipmates had passed away...That was it. Elori would convince herself of it on the way to the hospital.  
Once out of the apartment, she grabbed a taxi and headed down to the hospital. Inside, Elori walked to the counter and announced to the secretary who she was and was then led to the emergency waiting room. Looking around, the secretary pointed Elori to a small door and left. Elori nodded her thanks to the woman and nervously looked around noting with growing fear how many people in the large waiting room were sobbing or were red eyed from crying. A few just stood there, blank expressions on their faces, empty eyes that held no emotion showing no attempt to be comforted by those arms around them.  
Swallowing, Elori walked warily to her target room. Her throat went dry and her hands were shaking with fear; there was a coldness gnawing away at the pit of her stomach as she opened the door to Niam's room.  
Once inside, still under the partial cover of the door, Elori was hit with the sounds of machinery, the soft hum and clicks of life sustaining machines, the smell of medicines mixed with cleaning solution and bacta and the quiet sigh of someone from the inside.  
Taking a careful breath, Elori opened the door the rest of the way, clutching her fist tightly at her side in fear and uneasy anticipation. What she saw when her vision was clear of the door wasn't as bad as she'd feared. But that didn't mean Elori exactly liked what she saw.  
Tava was weary eyed, sitting tiredly in a chair beside the lone hospital bed in the small room. She looked up quietly as Elori entered and gave a weak smile. Elori didn't see her though. Her attention was fully on the patient in the bed beside Tava. Niam was lying on the bed, a thin blanket covering him up to his waist. Tubes were coming out of his arms, two bags floated on a rack above his head, one with a clear liquid and the other with a thick, dark, scarlet substance that could only be blood. A white bracelet hung to Niam's wrist, his eyes closed and breathing soundly. Bruises marked his face and a slight cut was bandaged on his cheek. His skin was unnaturally pale, striking in contrast to his dark, raven colored hair.  
Elori whimpered, coming to his side, laying a small hand on his wrist. She sniffled, wanting to hold back her tears and show Niam how strong she'd become. Kneeling beside him, she sunk her head down on the soft cushion of the bed, sniffling again to hide her tears. A warm squeeze met up with the hand holding on to Niam, soft and cool fingertips stroking her hand gently.  
Niam said softly; weakly. It's all right. I'm not dead. Just lost a little blood.  
Elori picked her head up, looking into Niam's tired brown eyes. But the quiet humor that she admired always was there, twinkling down at her as Niam tried a small smile on her.  
You know I hate it when you cry, Niam said, the natural softness of his voice brought down with weakness. And I'm all right, see?  
Elori tried to nod, wanted to nod, but instead, her tears fell. Tears of fear and worry over the man lying beside her.  
Ssh, it's okay, Niam said, pulling Elori close to him and stroking her hair. He kissed her on the forehead and gave her quiet, comforting words, speaking so as only she could hear. Eventually, Elori fell asleep again, Tava had to help her to a chair and left her there, hugging sleepily at Niam's left arm.  
She seemed awfully worried about you, Tavitha commented quietly from a seat by the window.  
Niam turned to regard the older woman and gave a slight smile. Turning back to Elori, he used his free hand and brushed away a few strands of silky black hair out of Elori's sleeping face and laboriously took a breath.  
I know, he said softly. I'll have to talk to her about it later.  
What for? Tava asked, casually crossing her legs.  
Because of the reasons she got so worried, Niam explained, his attention still on the sleeping Elori. If it was out of old fear of losing another person she'd become close to-- he ran a finger softly over her lips --or of losing me.  
Tava sighed and rolled her eyes. Niam, you shouldn't use Elori as an excuse to give your ego an extra boost. She still isn't well...I don't think you should toy with her. She looked out the window, the moon the only source of light this late into the night. Tava said, admiring the view. She's too young for you.  
Niam turned his head in annoyance toward Tava, being careful not to wake Elori.  
I'm serious, he said, slightly miffed. Who couldn't resist my charm? He gave a cheesy grin, eliciting a glare from Tava.  
I mean it, Tava said, getting up. Don't play with her heart. Especially in her state of mind. She walked to the door. I'm going to go about getting you something to eat. Stay put.  
Yes, oh royal mother, Niam said, giving Tava a slight bow in mock gesture. I am but your humble servant.  
Tava glared at the young man again. I mean it, I really do, she said, pointing her finger at him in emphases as if he would try to do something while she was gone. With a final look and shake of her head, she was out the door and down the hall.  
Niam smiled to himself, glad he could talk to Tava like he would a good friend. But she _was_ a good friend, even if she was his mother, and Niam couldn't be happier. Sighing, Niam laid his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes. _I didn't realize I was so tired_, Niam thought. He stayed like that for awhile, letting his body rest, relax, and heal. An empty storage crate half opened had fallen on his right leg when the _Star's Wonder_ had been brought out of hyperspace. One of the open flaps had come out and the sharp plasteel had cut through his pants and into his skin. He thought the bleeding would never end, until someone had found him and thought to call for more help. They'd all been brought to Corellia, the nearest system with sufficient enough equipment to handle the emergency. Niam was put immediately into a tub of bacta. He hadn't been the only one injured though or the one worst off for that matter. One of his shipmates had broken an arm in the accident when he'd fallen onto his side from climbing up the ladder to the main hold of his ship. Sure, it was only a broken arm, but thank the stars no one had died.  
Something squirmed at his side, clutching gently to his arm. Tiredly opening his eyes, Niam looked down and saw Elori had begun to wake up.  
he said softly, watching Elori yawn. Perking up for her he added, Did you have a good nap?  
Elori's eyes looked up and she gave Niam a sleepy smile.  
I'm sorry for earlier, Elori started, but Niam cut her off.  
No need to be sorry, he admonished. Now tell me, I haven't seen you in a month. How are your studies going?  
Elori sighed. she said. At least better than I've been doing.  
I should hope so, Niam said. He sat up carefully, pushing the pillow up so he could lean his back against it. I know how hard you've been working.  
It's...It's just so hard, Elori said, sitting back in her chair and giving another sigh. Everything's so hard now... She trailed off, her eyes staring off into her own world.  
Niam watched her, a quiet pang hitting his heart. He wanted to help her so badly...But when he tried, she wouldn't listen. It was as if she didn't want him around. Although Niam knew all too well how Elori was feeling right now. His own brothers had been killed in action...fighting for the Empire. Tava, his mother, hadn't allowed Niam to leave and go to the Academy at Carida...She'd shown him into the NRI. At least, she used to tell him, that if he died, it wouldn't be for a lost cause. So Niam stayed silent, letting her fight her small internal battle like she always did...alone.  
How badly was your leg injured? Elori finally asked, her brief moment of sorrow buried.  
Not too bad, Niam lied, moving his leg slightly under the covers. Just a little cut.  
Elori smiled. Oh come on, you lost all that blood from a little cut'?  
Sure did.  
Elori eyed him skeptically.  
Wanna see? Niam asked, taking a breath and reaching over slightly to remove the cover from his leg.  
No, that's all right, Elori said, making a face, squirming slightly in her seat. I believe you.  
Niam grinned.  
The creak of the door opening made both look up to see Tava coming in, tray in hand piled with all sorts of food.  
Tava announced, smiling.  
Elori gaped at the mountain of food piled up on top of the tray. Is that all for Niam?  
Tava nodded. I already ate and I know you did.  
Elori was shaking her head in amusement and turned to Niam who was staring hungrily at the food.  
I haven't eaten all day, he said. I've got to keep my strength up.  
Elori smiled as she watched Niam eating away. She knew he was tired...But the real Niam showed through again. _I shouldn't have worried so much_, she thought to herself.  
  
  
Later in the week, Niam had been allowed to go home. Afterward, he'd been given a few days off to rest and then it was back to being the NRI agent Elori had first met.  
The final exams for Elori's school work and college entrance were coming up in a few months, keeping her studying harder and harder and making her work more to earn her grade. Between studying and her regular visits to her therapist, Elori hardly saw much of Niam while he was there. She would always shut herself in her room until a meal was prepared. Even then, she asked Tava to bring it to her room so she could continue to work.  
Everyday Elori would wake up telling herself that she would pass the exams and go on to a University and make something of herself. Elori would be forever grateful to Tava for bringing her to under her wing...and also to Niam for bringing her to see him mother in the first place. Elori was thankful for the home she had now and would forever call it home. But Elori wanted something more...To prove to herself that she could become something great for the memory of her family. They could be proud of her if she made it on her own...  
Sooner than Elori would have liked, her final exams were a week away. Niamor was coming back to visit in a few days after being away for a month and a half.  
Tava was off working at the hospital and Elori had finally decided to take a break. After devoting so much of her time to her school work, Elori was tired and needed to give her brain a rest before it exploded.  
Rubbing her head, Elori walked out of her small room and into the kitchen...straight into the sight of a waiting Niamor.  
Elori exclaimed, her tiredness forgotten.  
He stood in front of the door, a basket held in one arm, a shy smile on his face.  
Are you hungry? he asked, the softness of his voice melting Elori's heart.  
Elori whispered.  
He walked forward, set the basket down and Elori noticed his other arm was held behind his back.  
I'm a mess, Elori said, reaching up, self-consciously touching her hair.  
Niam brought her hand gently down and kissed the back of it. His hidden hand came out from behind his back and Niam presented Elori with a single red rose.  
I think you look beautiful, he whispered, putting a finger to her lips.  
You didn't have to, Elori said shaking her head.  
I know, Niam said, smiling gently at her.  
Elori took the rose and smiled, smelling it. It's so beautiful, thank you.  
Come on, Niam said, taking her hand and leading her to the door, stopping to pick up his basket.  
Where are we going? Elori asked, wondering how long they were going to be gone. She needed to get back to her studies.  
Niam chuckled. You'll see.  
They took a taxi to one of the sparsely populated areas of Coronet and got off after a half hour ride. After paying the driver, Niam took out his handkerchief and tied it loosely around Elori's eyes.  
What are you doing? Elori asked, laughing.  
I don't want the surprise to be spoiled. Now, you've got to promise me something before I take you to our final destination.  
All right.  
You will not talk about or even think about your college entrance exams and school work until we get back to the apartment.  
Elori laughed. I promise.  
Niam said, once more taking Elori's hand and leading her to his surprise.  
Elori walked along, holding on firmly to Niam's hand. Part of her didn't want Niam to take her anywhere...Didn't want to get close to him. But the other part of her--the greater part--found fun in the fear she had and wanted to go along with the ride out of curiosity. Never before had Niam shown Elori such affection. It made Elori wonder at where their relationship was going...  
In the background, the gently _swoosh_ of waves was growing steadily closer. Elori strained her ears in anticipation, but heard nothing more than the footsteps of Niam and herself.  
On they went until Elori's soft shoes stopped slapping the pavement and hit dirt. At least Elori thought it was dirt. The waves became louder and Elori could feel a slight breeze blowing at her hair, tugging at her clothes. After some time of walking on the soft dirt, Niam stopped.  
Where are we? Elori asked, although she was pretty sure she already knew.  
Niam said, setting down the basket and walking behind her. Are you ready?  
Confused, Elori nodded. Slowly, Niam untied the handkerchief and removed it from Elori's eyes.  
Gasping, Elori looked at her surroundings and smiled. The beach! All around her was sand. Piles and piles of beautiful white sand. The waves she'd heard earlier crashed onto the shore in the distance, white foam floating up the sand and slowly, gracefully retreating back into the waters. The water! Glorious deep blue, never-ending water!  
I can't believe I've never been here before! Elori exclaimed, removing her shoes and running to the water. Pulling up her skirts, Elori waded in the shallow water around her feet and looked back to Niam, smiling happily. Thank you!  
Niam ran a hand over his spiky black hair and gave a small smile, not quite meeting Elori's gaze. It was nothing. He picked up the basket and moved it closer to Elori, but far enough away that the waves wouldn't catch it.  
Here's my second surprise, Niam said, opening the basket and pulling out a blanket. Unfolding it, he spread it over the sand and set the basket on top.   
Elori turned around to see Niam and her smile widened. She walked to where she'd put her shoes, picked them up and went to Niam. Setting her shoes down, she sat on the blanket and smiled at Niam. Thank you.  
He grinned and pulled out the food he'd gotten and gave Elori her share.  
I thought you weren't coming back for another couple of days? Elori asked, picking up a piece of bread and taking a bite.  
Awe, they let me come back earlier, Niam said, opening his bottle of juice. But, since they did that, I was only allowed to stay for one day. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning.  
Elori said quietly, a small sadness filling her heart.   
Only one day with Niam?  
But while I'm here, Niam said, perking up. I want to make the best of it. Tava said you were in need of a break, so I wanted to help.  
Elori smiled again and began her meal. Niam turned out to be quite the talker, but not so much that he didn't let Elori talk when she wanted. She suspected nervousness as his source of blabbing off, but if so, Elori didn't mind, she liked listening to him. Soon, the sun began to sink low in the sky, leaving the beach a bright painted red orange. The two had finished their meal and were sitting back against a rock outcropping.  
It's so beautiful, Elori commented, gazing out at the setting sun.  
I don't think so, Niam said fetching the rose he'd given Elori out of the basket. He placed the rose in her lap. At least not when compared to you.  
Surprised, again by Niam's affection, Elori wasn't able to stop her blush and sank down a little in her seat. She took the rose and started to pet the soft petals with her small fingers.  
It's so soft, Elori said quietly, bringing the rose up to smell it. And it smells so nice.  
Niam brought his face closer to Elori, almost touching her own. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and closed his eyes slightly.  
You smell nice, too, he whispered, his breath warm on her cheek.  
Elori stiffened slightly, her heart beating faster as Niam came closer to her. What was he doing?! She nodded, quick jerking motions of her head as Niam spoke to her. Her breath became quicker as she grew more and more confused by Niam's actions.  
He brought his face even closer, nuzzling her neck. I wanted to tell you, Niam was saying, his voice smaller than a whisper, but frightening everything out of Elori, before I left... He trailed off, finding her hand with his own and wrapping it in his strong yet gently grip. He played with her fingers for a moment and Elori took a careful breath.  
Wanted to tell me what? she asked, her voice small, shaking slightly.  
How I feel... Niam said, his voice barely audible over the waves crashing down on the sand. He brought his face around so that it was centimeters away from her own, his lips brushing lightly over her nose. ...How I feel about you.... His lips found hers and he kissed her, soft lips pressing against her own.  
Elori's heart was racing, and it was sure Niam hadn't seen the fear in her eyes as he came down for his kiss. Her mind was spinning and she couldn't stop thinking: _I'm sixteen, I'm sixteen...he's twenty...sixteen...and twenty..._  
She wanted to scream and tell him to go away. Everything inside of her was yelling at her not to let him come close to her...  
_Don't come near me_, she wanted to tell him. _Please...Niam..._She wasn't any better, he knew that. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he scaring her like this? Why?  
Breaking the kiss, Elori looked into Niam's eyes, fear filling her eyes and face. She held him back with her hands and shook her head, slowly at first then with increasing force as she spoke.  
she whispered.   
Niam stared at her, his eyes going from her lips to her eyes, not quite catching up with Elori, the need to kiss her still on his face.  
he softly, his voice indicating that he wasn't paying attention to her, his eyes going back to studying her face. He brought his hand up to brush her hair back and Elori grabbed it and pushed it away.  
Stop it! she said, her voice louder and with more force behind it.  
_Please understand, Niam...it's not you...it's...it's..._  
Niam's eyes cleared and he blinked, realizing what Elori had done and frowned. Elori, I'm--  
Elori said, her voice still loud. She got up and grabbed her shoes, pulling her skirts up so she could run. Everything inside of her that was screaming and yelling for Elori to get away told her to run. To run far from Niam or he would try something again...try to come closer to her again...  
Niam called after her, getting up and starting to chase after her. But he stopped when he realized why she'd run.   
_Don't play with her heart. Especially in her state of mind'_.Tava was right..._I blew it_, Niam thought sadly. Furious at himself for doing something so foolish, he looked down and noticed the rose he'd given Elori on the sand where she'd been sitting. He sighed angrily and kicked the dirt at his feet.  
  
  
a voice called from another room. Footsteps came closer on the carpet and someone knocked on Elori's bedroom door. Elori, honey? Aren't you going to come and say bye to Niam?  
Elori whispered, her red rimmed eyes staring bleakly out the window. She was curled up on her side, having slept in her clothes the night before. Ignoring Tava, Elori stared out the window until she heard the older woman's footsteps fading away. Faintly, she could hear voices by the front door, but paid them no mind. Light from the window shone off a bottle sitting on Elori's desk. Getting up, Elori walked numbly to the bottle and picked it up. Her medicine. The bottle was empty...She'd forgotten to tell Tava she needed more.  
Holding the small bottle in her hand, she went to the door, her legs walking on automatic, her mind still spinning. Fumbling with the door, Elori opened it and walked out into the hall and into the living room.  
she called, her voice small.   
The old woman walked out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on the apron she wore. she said, smiling. You just missed Niam. He wanted me to tell you--  
Elori turned around to face Tava and held up her small bottle. I need more medicine, she said, her voice slightly harsh from crying.  
Tava's eyes widened and her brow furrowed in worry. What's wrong? she asked, coming to Elori and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
I need more medicine, Elori said, her voice cracking and her lip trembling.  
Tava asked, leading her to the couch and sitting her down. What's the matter?  
Elori stared into Tava's green eyes, sniffing. I didn't mean to, she said, a tear falling down her cheek.  
Didn't mean to what, honey? Tava asked, concerned, wiping Elori's tear away.  
He was so nice to me...  
Tava inhaled sharply, her eyes narrowing slightly. she stated, her voice low. What did he do to you? I _told_ him not to do anything to you.  
Elori cried and shook her head. It was me, Tava, she said through tears.   
No honey, Tava said, holding Elori. It wasn't you, don't think that.  
Elori sobbed, unable to control her tears.  
  
  
Elori passed her exams with flying colors and went on to the University of Coruscant, studying everything she could in order to pass school there. Leaving Tava behind was hard, but she'd done it and hadn't looked back on it. It was now that Elori begun to realize that she was well again. Or at least as close to being well that she would get. She hadn't seen Niam in the time since he had left that one morning...It had been eight months. Already seventeen, Elori felt that she'd grown up some since leaving home. True, she wasn't exactly what some would call experienced in life, but Elori wasn't the cry baby she had been before. Still young, Elori felt that in some aspects of her life, she would never grow old. Her dorm room wasn't the poshest place, but it wasn't shabby either. It suited Elori fine and she even had a roommate. The girl was older than Elori, a senior at the University and kept a loose eye on Elori, watching over her as an older sister would. Tavitha had given Elori a generous amount of money to pay for the room and for the tuition of the University. Not knowing where Tava had gotten the money, she'd always assumed that she'd been saving it up. But for how many months?  
Finally, it seemed as though Elori could reach out and touch her dream of becoming someone worth knowing. A role model in her eyes. _After I finish school_, she would always tell herself. She'd made numerous friends while at the University, but none she ever got too close to out of old reflexes. She hadn't yet found the friend she knew she could trust with her secrets...with her life story.  
Her roommate had taken her out on the town several nights and had introduced her to several of her male friends. None of which Elori found particularly enchanting. Her heart was still wanting for Niamor. But she knew that she might never see him again, so eventually she forgot about him. He was always there, in the back of her mind. He just wasn't the first thing she thought of anymore. Elori had tried out dating, didn't like it and had blamed it on Niamor. If he hadn't have told her how he felt about her then maybe she wouldn't have minded dating her roommate's friends.  
Always, Elori longed for a friend with whom she could share all these secrets with, could tell how she felt and didn't have to hide the truth from. But she trusted no one and so no one knew of her past with Niam...With Tava...or with her family. To them, she was the girl from Corellia, new and wide-eyed about the success that she felt lay ahead of her.  
Tonight, Elori's roommate was going to take her out to a club in one of the more secluded places of the Imperial City. She'd even gotten Elori a new dress! Black, to match her hair and revealing in places Elori wished she could cover up. But that was all right. She needed to get over Niam and go on with her life. He'd told her that once himself, hadn't he?   
You about ready, Elori? Nomi called from the bathroom.  
Elori called back to her roommate, brushing the last tangles out of her hair. She'd never been one to wear make-up, instead relying on her own natural looks and her personality to attract people. That was as it should be, and so far, it seemed to be working just fine.  
Nomi came out from the bathroom and picked up her bag. We shouldn't be late if we leave now, she commented, consulting her chrono.  
Elori nodded, still unsure after all the times she'd gone out with Nomi about leaving this time. At home she didn't usually leave, preferring to stay in the house, never actually feeling up to anything. But as of late, Elori felt refreshed. It was a new thing to her, but she took thrill in it, never wanting to miss another moment of life. _If only Tava could see me now_, Elori thought, smiling. The old woman would be proud she'd grown out of her depression. Yet she still felt like the little girl she was when she left home.  
Straightening her dress, Elori stood up. I'm ready, she announced, grabbing her own purse and slipping the strap over her shoulder.  
And don't worry, Nomi said, draping an arm over Elori's shoulders as they walked out. We'll be back in plenty of time for you to finish your work.  
Elori had a nice night, but she had to admit, it hadn't been the best night. Her date had gone off with another girl, but even so, Elori didn't mind. Both her and Nomi had decided to leave as some of the other young ladies and men decided to drink a little more...  
Upon arriving at the dorm, Nomi went straight to bed, claiming she didn't want to disturb the bookworm'. Closing her bedroom door and saying good-night, Nomi was gone and Elori went to her own room to change. Settling on a pair of brown pants and tunic, Elori walked out to the main room and sat at the desk, preparing herself to study.  
She'd just gotten into reading one of her books when a knock came quietly from the door. Elori ignored it, hoping they'd realize that the occupants were asleep. This wasn't the first time people had came knocking on the door at night. Nomi's friends usually had some favor they needed her to play out for them and always, no one would answer the door and they'd go away. Thinking it was one of those situations, Elori paid it no mind and continued her studying. After a brief pause in which Elori thought the person would go away, they instead knocked again. Frowning slightly, Elori glanced at the door. Shrugging, she went back to her books.  
Again, the knock came. Annoyed, Elori got up and walked to the door.  
Nomi's asleep, Elori whispered through the crack between the door and its frame. Turning around, Elori started to walk back to her desk.  
I'm not here for Nomi, a male voice whispered back. I'm here for Elori.  
Elori froze in mid step. _Me?_ No one ever came looking for her...turning back around, Elori opened the door and gasped. Niam! It was Niam! Niam, standing there, his beautiful brown eyes looking hopeful at Elori, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Niam!! Elori stood in front of the door for a long time, gaping unbelieving at the man she hadn't seen for almost a year. _He's been gone a year...he's missed out on a lot in my life..._Then something in Elori snapped. He'd been gone for a year and suddenly now he decided to come back...But for what? Elori had called Tava, left messages for Niam countless times, why had he never called her back? Tava had told her he'd been home on visits many times...lately she had stopped answering her questions on Niam though...  
Why did you come here? Elori asked, her voice shaking slightly.  
I wanted to apologize, Niam said softly, taking a step closer to her, bouquet in hand. After a moment of silence Niam cleared his throat quietly. Can I come in?  
Without saying a word, Elori stepped aside, letting Niam in and closing the door.  
Niam turned to face Elori and took a breath.   
Why did you do that to me? Elori whispered, her eyes not meeting Niam.  
His mouth worked, not quite being ready for that response, but nothing came out.  
Why did you do that when you _knew_ it would hurt me? Elori said, her voice rising slightly.  
How long has it been, Niam? Elori asked accusingly, finally bringing her gaze on Niam's face. Huh? A few weeks? Months?  
She walked up to him and stabbed a finger against his chest. It's been an entire year, Niam! she exclaimed. Do you know how many times I called home to ask about you? Do you know how many times I asked Tava to give you my messages because you weren't there to take them?  
Niam, apparently shocked at the fire at which Elori suddenly had stood gaping at her. For one fleeting moment, an image came to mind: Elori trying to fight him back with a wooden log, the same fire in her eyes now that was there then. The Elori he first met. The Elori who he knew was who she really was. Not a poor little girl hidden beneath a mask of depression and sorrow. I _did_ get those messages though, Elori, Niam said, keeping his voice level. I got every one of--  
Then why didn't you respond? Elori all but screamed, the only reason her voice didn't reach any higher was Nomi, sleeping in her room. I missed you, Niam! I waited for months for you to call back, to at least visit or tell Tava something that she could tell me.  
Elori, I-- Niam stammered.  
You _hurt_ me, Elori cut off Niam, her voice full of emotion. You _knew_ I wouldn't take your news as well as you'd hoped. You _knew_. Why did you do it anyway?  
Elori...I'm sorry,Niam said quietly, searching Elori's face for some sign that she was listening. Tava warned me...You're right. I _did_ know. I don't know why I did it though. He paused to swallow, hands awkwardly holding the bouquet. I did care for you though, Elori. I still do, please believe me. I didn't know what I was doing then...I didn't know you well enough. He stopped again, and looked helplessly around the room, redness and tears forming around his eyes. I didn't listen to Tava when I should have and for that I've been beating myself up for the past year, never being able to actually come to you and find the words to tell you...  
That you were sorry? Elori asked. Before Niam had a chance to answer, she spoke again. You could have come to me before you left.  
And you could have come to say good-bye, Niam said, his voice no longer as quiet as it had been before. I left thinking you hated me. Thinking that...I'd blown my only chance at being with you. He took a breath and started walking around the room, the bouquet held limply in his grip. I wanted to tell you I was sorry, but would you have listened? He gazed deeply into Elori's face, waiting for her eyes to confirm what he'd been saying.  
Elori looked away, seeing only pain in his eyes and not wanting to witness it. For so long he'd been brave Niam, never once showing that he could be hurt. But now...Now she gazed upon his tear and red rimmed eyes sadly, knowing that not only had Niam hurt her...but she'd hurt Niam.  
You know, Niam said, his voice sounding impatient to her ears. This is typical of you.  
Elori frowned.  
I try to come back and apologize for what I've done. I try to explain things, but you don't listen. He pointed the bouquet at her accusingly, emphasizing his last few words. You feel as if the whole world will stop for you and we're all here to listen to _your_ problems. Niam paced around the room and stopped again in front of Elori. Well you know why I never responded to those messages? he asked, his voice sounding menacing to her ears. I was too damn scared to think that you wouldn't bother to care. Then I ended up getting fired from my job because I couldn't handle keeping my emotion and personal life out of the workplace'.  
Elori shrank back from his verbal attack, angry still and now confused. Fired? From the NRI?  
You still held that power over me even after I left, Niam said. My worrying over what I'd done to you almost got my teammate killed in action.  
Rage filled Elori until she was shaking, unable to control herself. How _dare_ you throw that in my face, she said, all the emotion that had been bottled up inside of her for so long finally coming out in a low whisper.  
No, Elori, Niam said, his voice altered as he finally let the tears he'd been holding in come out. Or maybe it was just the fact that he could no longer hold them in. You've never listened to a word I said. I tried to help you then with your problems and I'm trying to tell you now. I know more than you what it's like to have gone through what you did. I watched my brothers coming back from their duties in _coffins_. You got off easy, you know that? You didn't have to put up with funerals and you didn't have to _see_ your family lying there, _dead_ on display for everyone to see. You didn't have to be there for anyone except for yourself. He sniffed, the tears rolling freely down his cheeks. That's why you're so dense and only care for _your_ well being. Never once did you bother to think how bad _I_ felt after what I'd done. Only that you needed to be taken care of. His whole body shuddered as he took a breath, and wiped away at his tears. I cared for you so much that I didn't care how I felt anymore. I would have killed myself if it meant you would have forgiven me.  
Her tears having left her too long ago, Elori took a step toward Niam, her hand outstretched to hold him. she whispered.  
Niam said, taking a step back, looking at Elori as if she no longer meant anything to him. I don't even know _why_ I came back here anymore. He glanced at the flowers in his hand and snorted. Tossing them angrily at the corner of the room, he walked to the door holding the frame with one hand, the other clutched tightly at his side. He turned so Elori could see his face. The same face she'd dreamed about for nights after she'd come here...  
I'm proud that you made it here, Elori, Niam said quietly. I know your family would be, too. With one final look at her, he left, leaving Elori alone in the room to face what would come on her own.  
A muffled yawn came from another room and Nomi came, scratching at her side, into the main room.  
What was that all about? she asked, squinting in the light.  
It was nothing, Elori said quietly, still staring at the open door.  
Oh yeah? Nomi asked, sleep still well with her. Then what was that all about?  
Elori said again, finally turning to face Nomi. Just an old boyfriend.  
Frowning, Nomi came to Elori and put a hand on her shoulder. You know what makes everything better after you'd had a fight with an old boyfriend?  
Elori shook her head.  
Sleepily edging closer to her roommate, Nomi patted her shoulder. A good long drink at a bar. She yawned again. I'd take you there myself, but I'm in need of a nap.  
All right, Elori said, nodding, surprise taking over on Nomi's face. Elori didn't usually give in that quickly.  
You'll be careful though? Nomi asked as Elori grabbed her jacket.  
Elori said, not really paying attention, her heart still hammering inside of her.  
She walked for ages it seemed, thinking and mentally going over the fight with Niam. She shouldn't have yelled at him. He was right in apologizing...He had been right about a lot of things. Elori thought over the things he'd said to her, noting with great sadness that he'd been fired from the NRI. He'd told her why he'd joined up, to save his mother the worry and grief of losing yet another son for a cause that held no meaning to her and themselves. She hadn't listened then, but she remembered it still. How horrible she'd been to them this entire time, never once stopping to think of how they must have felt having to put up with her. _But I'm better now, I can go back.._.Elori thought, new hope sparkling brightly in her heart. But it faded...and her heart once more sank back into the pit of despair it so recently had taken a liking to.  
Elori knew she was no longer sick, but it sill didn't mean she didn't have normal emotion as the person she truly was. She was sick of herself. Sick of always acting the way she had. Feeling sorry for all those she'd been around while she'd been sick made Elori even sadder. _He should have yelled at me sooner_, Elori thought.  
Finally, Elori came up on a bar that didn't have too many flashy lights or nude pictures in the windows. Sad over Niam and angry at herself, she threw open the doors and stalked in.  
  
  
The music blared loudly in the background of the small cantina as the many sentients occupying the room jabbered and drank the night away. The place smelled of cigarra smoke and of cheap liquor, causing the nose of a petite little Twi'lek seated at the bar to wrinkle up in displeasure. Looking around with a twitch of her graceful lekku, the young female snorted in disgust at the patrons of the bar. None of which she cared for with the slightest interest. Turning her attention back to the bar, she tapped a light blue hand on the counter.  
Hey, get me some Alderaanian ale, she directed to the pot-bellied bartender. With a nod of his greasy head, the man quickly fixed her up her drink and placed it before her. He stared at her, waiting, the Twi'lek knew, for his pay. She reached in her pouch and flipped the man a coin. Too much for one drink, if you asked her. Actually, she'd had at least two drinks so far, only having a slight buzz much to her distaste.  
Weak ale, she muttered bringing her glass up to take a drink. Wincing, she put the glass down. It was sour.  
Hey buddy... she once more talked to the bartender. Maybe I'll just have a jury juice. She slid the ale to the side. I haven't heard of any bad years for them that you can buy cheaper...  
Paying the man, the Twi'lek stared at the juice before finally deciding on drinking. As she brought the glass to her lips, a young girl came angrily into the bar, throwing the doors open and slamming herself onto the seat beside the alien female. Taking a sip, the young Twi'lek shrugged. If she wasn't going to get drunk, at least she could enjoy the drink she'd bought. Curiously her purple eyes gazed at the rather angry newcomer seated beside her.  
Planting her elbows on the counter, the girl rested her head in her hands sighing and mumbling angrily to herself. The young Twi'lek's blue lekku twitched, but it was hardly noticeable. she said, sliding her ale toward the newcomer. You look like you could use this more than I can.  
The girl turned to face the alien, the scowl on her face fading. The Twi'lek smiled.  
Thank you, the girl said, carefully accepting the drink. She eyed it for a moment, looking as if it would jump out of the glass and eat her alive. It's not...  
Don't worry, it's not going to give you more than a buzz, the Twi'lek assured her. Well...it shouldn't unless you never drank before.  
I mean, I've never-- The girl stopped and nodded. Downing a rather generous gulp of the ale down, she coughed as the liquid poured down her throat.  
The Twi'lek almost laughed watching the girl drink the liquor as if it was water, but continued to watch the girl in amusement. Yep, she was the wet-behind-the-ears' type. But the Twi'lek seemed to have a heart and decided to take a little bit of pity on the small girl. Reaching over, she patted her on the shoulder.  
Still coughing, the girl waved a hand in front of her mouth. she exclaimed. It burns! She wiped at her mouth with her sleeve. Is it supposed to do that?  
The Twi'lek cocked her head slightly. she said, as if it was something the girl was supposed to know. It's normal.  
Shocked, the girl looked disbelieving at the alien.  
The Twi'lek extended her hand. The name's Para Dize.  
Shakily taking her hand, the young girl nodded.   
Para laughed. Nice to meet you, she said. Still seeing worry on Elori's face, the Twi'lek sought to assure her. Don't worry, it'll wear off.  
Elori nodded, looking at the liquid in her glass.  
So what's troubling you? Para asked.  
I don't normally come to places like this... Elori said, shaking her head.  
I can tell, Para commented, motioning for the bartender to come again. She handed her juice to Elori. Take a sip of that. You like that better?  
Yeah well, no offense to you, but I'd rather not tell you. She took the juice from Para. Yeah, thanks. She took a sip of her new drink.  
Turning to the bartender, Para spoke. Get me another one, she said, paying the man.  
Are you sure? she questioned Elori, turning back to her. I mean, it's easier to just tell someone...  
Elori rubbed her eyes tiredly with her free hand.   
And why not tell someone you probably won't see again in your life? Para said, continuing.  
Seeming to think it was all right to listen to the woman, Elori smiled. she said. I guess. She took breath. Well, there's this guy. He's the greatest...but...I guess it was my fault. Elori stared at the counter. Actually, it _is_ my fault...  
Turning in her seat to face the rest of the cantina, the Twi'lek leaned back against the counter and listened.  
It's never your fault, Para said as Elori stopped momentarily to take a drink.  
Elori set her glass down and continued shaking her head. Well, in this case, it was. He came to visit me at the University I'm staying at...  
Guy are jerks, Para said, her voice cold and angry.  
Shocked, Elori studied the Twi'lek.  
Ah, the bookworm type, Para muttered, cocking an eyebrow. Go on, I'm intrigued.  
Ignoring her comment, Elori continued. I started to tell him off for letting me know how he felt about me...How he should have known that I wasn't ready for anything... Elori sighed. I mean, for awhile I was suffering from a depression and that's when he decided to drop the news on me. I just got so confused then..I don't even know why I yelled at him! Then he tells me that he lost his job...And that he came to see me to apologize for the very thing I was yelling at him for...  
Para nodded, listening, subconsciously scratching at her left shoulder. Sounds like a sweet kid, she commented.  
Elori took another breath, looked down and smiled sadly. He is... After another pause, Elori continued. I called his mother to ask her if she could relay a message to him from me...turns out he's been out of her house and out of her life for a few months now...  
Then what's the problem? Para asked. He apologized correct?  
The problem is me! Elori said, sighing in frustration. I yelled at him...when he cared for me and needed me the most, I yelled at him.  
Para patted the young girl's shoulder. It's all right, Elori... The younger girl nodded quietly, her expression that of one who knew that it wasn't all right.  
You want to find him, don't you? the Twi'lek asked, seeing the girl's hurt expression.  
Elori nodded sadly. But I don't even have a ship...I don't even know how to fly one...And the only money I have to pay for someone to take me is the money Tava gave me to pay for my tuition at the University.  
Para smiled, listening to Elori spilling out her story. I tell you what...  
I'd hate to use that up... Elori continued, oblivious to the talking Para.  
You're a sweet kid...  
Elori looked curiously at Para, as if just then noticing that she was talking.  
...And this thing sounds interesting... Para said, considering what she was about to offer. Hey, I got nothing better to do... For a moment, she paused, coming to the decision...What was she getting herself into?  
You mean you'd-- Elori stammered, unbelieving that someone she didn't know would actually want to help her.  
Why not, Para said, a small, quirky smile on her pale blue lips.  
Oh no, Elori said, not wanting to overstay her welcome on the Twi'lek's good ears. I couldn't ask you do to something like that for me...  
I'm bored out of my mind here, the Twi'lek explained.  
At least not without paying you, Elori hastily added.  
I need something, Para said, continuing to explain her extreme boredom to Elori. I'm wasting the best years of my life drinking sour, weak ale... She laughed at Elori's comments. Don't worry about it. I've done a lot more for nothing.  
Inside, Elori struggled with herself. Should she let the woman take her to find Niam? Or should she continue to argue over wanting to pay the woman for her kind actions? Eventually, her feelings for Niam won out.  
All right, she said at last, giving a weak smile. Thank you.  
Then let's go, Para said, standing and looking down at Elori. You want to pack a few things? I mean cause you can't travel with just that.  
Elori looked around, cautiously and stood. What, you mean, now?  
Yeah, now! Every second he's getting farther and farther away from you...Let's not waste time.  
Um...well let me pack a few things... Elori said, thinking away furiously. She was leaving..._I've worked so hard to come here and I'm leaving..._Firmly, she shook away those thoughts. Niam was important now. When she found him she'd come back. Sadly, Elori realized that she may never come back... We'll have to go back to my dorm.  
All right, Para said, moving aside to let Elori in front of her. Lead the way.  
Elori nodded distractedly, worried over traveling with the stranger she'd only just met. What was she doing? Even if she did find Niam, how would she know if he still wasn't mad at her? How would he take the fact that she actually came searching for him? Would Niam consider her an adult since she'd be taking actions into her own hands? Would he be proud of what she'd done and moved that she still did indeed want him? How did she know that she would even find him? Sighing, Elori lead Para to her dorm, not being able to rid herself of her endless questions and thoughts...  
  
  
Elori grabbed her bag out of the closet back at her dorm, being careful not to make too much noise lest she wake Nomi. She was a sound enough sleeper, but Elori didn't want to push it. She'd already waken her once from her slumber. Para had taken up a seat on Elori's bed, waiting patiently and looking curiously around the room while Elori rushed and rummaged through her drawers for her things.  
Walking across the room, Elori grabbed a few pictures and put them on the bag, leaving the bag on the bed. Her clothes came next, a small collection piling up on the bag. A nagging something was on her mind, pulling at Elori until she remembered what it was that she'd forgotten. The money.  
she muttered, her eyes searching the room. Where'd I put the money... Her eyes landed on the closet and the four drawers hidden above the clothes rack. She walked to the closet, walking over the personal items she'd dumped on the floor in her search for things to bring.  
Don't pack too much, Para commented from behind her, smiling. You'll break my ship.  
Elori stretched and reached up to open the top drawer, straining and barely being able to open it with her fingertips. Jumping didn't help either.  
Elori muttered, grunting in an effort to reach the open drawers contents.  
Sighing, she reached a hand out centimeters away from the drawer. Concentrating momentarily, the drawer slowly tipped down and fell into Elori's waiting hand.  
Got it, she mumbled to herself.  
Para, back on the bed, jumped up in astonishment, her mouth gaping open. Holy sith, how the hell did you do that?! she exclaimed.  
Elori fumbled through the drawer in her hands and pulled out a small pouch, dumping the drawer back in the closet.   
Do what? she asked, looking back to Para who was now standing on her bed.  
Para stammered, eyes darting from the discarded drawer to Elori, her finger pointing at one then the other. The thingy!  
Elori walked calmly to the bag she'd left on her bed, placing her money on it, halfway there, she changed her mind and stuffed it in one of her jacket's inside pockets.  
Para, all but going insane with what Elori had just done, stared still at her. Went down... she said, staring at Elori, watching her in bemusement as she walked to the bed. You--you--didn't touch it...  
You all right? Elori said, laughing, regarding the Twi'lek in amusement, putting her clothes in the bag. Choosing one of the pictures from her pile, she set it on top of her clothes.  
Para said, calming down a little. I still wanna know how you did that!  
Elori zipped up her bag. Do what? she asked, confusion on her face. She swung her bag over her shoulder, wondering if she should leave Nomi a note.  
Never mind... Para said, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. I don't want to know...  
Elori shrugged and walked up to Para. I'm ready.  
Para stood and straightened her skirt, regaining her composure. Then let's be off. My ship is in Docking Bay 87.  
All right, Elori said.  
She sighed and looked one last time around her room, knowing with a deep sadness that she would not be coming back. Nodding, trying to assure herself that she was doing the right thing, she followed Para out of her room and out the front door, the last thing her eyes saw was the bundle of flowers Niam had thrown earlier...  
  
  
Back at Para's ship, Elori got her first look at where she would be staying for the indefinite future.  
Well, here is your new dorm for awhile, Para commented, stepping aside so Elori could look in the small room.  
Elori peeked inside the small quarters and looked around.  
Sorry, it ain't much... Para said.  
Elori smiled at the Twi'lek. No, it's fine.  
This hunk of junk doesn't even have a name, Para said, kicking the wall.  
Elori jumped slightly and walked over to set her bag down on the bunk. Why haven't you named it? Elori asked.  
Para said. Never really thought of a good name for her...  
Elori was silent a moment, wondering if the ship was really deserving of a name considering how long it had left to live. Well, why don't you name it now?  
Para said lazily. Maybe later.  
Elori nodded and looked around. I don't really know where to start looking for Niam, Elori said, glancing up at Para.  
Para motioned for Elori to follow her and went to the cockpit. Let's have the navicomputer decide, she said, punching a few buttons.  
Elori looked over her shoulder, wondering at the speed and ease at which the Twi'lek tapped away at the keys. She frowned sightly with the machine beeped.  
I guess our first stop is... Para checked the computer.   
Elori smiled and nodded. All right.  
After a few days in hyperspace, Para called Elori up to the cockpit, wanting her to see their entrance into their first stop.  
And there Elori sat now, beside Para in the copilot's seat, watching the computer blinking.  
We should exit hyperspace in five...four...three...two...one... Para pulled a lever and the regular stars returned and appeared before them both...along with a swarm of uglies.  
Para cursed. Damn pirates. She turned to Elori, fear in her purple eyes. I need you to control the weapons and shot them down for me if we're going to have a chance to survive this.  
Elori, her eyes still glued to the view port, the fear just starting to worm its way into the pit of her stomach. What did she just say? Elori turned her gaze to Para. She swallowed hard. You know I can't shoot.  
Yeah, and you can't fly either, Para pointed out. You're going to have to one or the other. Lights flashed outside. Para said, her voice growing increasingly impatient as her eyes flickered outside. I can shoot a few down up here, too. She looked at the computer. We're losing our shields! The ship rocked.  
Scared, Elori turned back to the view port watching the uglies flying past. Living on Corellia, she'd seen the nasty little ships almost everyday. But never had she been faced with having to shoot them down herself. This was indeed a new change. The ship was rocked again by another blast, changing her mind and pushing back her fears. Elori unstrapped herself from her restraints and nearly fell as another blast sent the ship rocking again under her feet.  
Para cursed to the uglies, disgusted with the poor excuses for fighter ships.  
Elori ran to the guns, strapped herself in and took control of the huge, awkward weapon. Don't let me die, she muttered under her breath.  
Para swerved the ship to the left, flew upward and did a loop.  
Trying not to lose her lunch, Elori turned on her comlink. Tell me when they're coming close. She clutched tightly at the controls, eyes darting nervously across the screen.  
Let's hope you can keep your lunch back there, Para's voice came over the speaker. A few went past over me, Para said, her voice tight, but under control. Get them from behind!  
Swiveling the gun around to her right, eyes going wide as Elori saw the ugly flying straight toward her.  
Letting out a string of curses and closing her eyes, she shot the gun several times.  
Did I get him? Elori asked, opening her eyes, looking around.  
Way to go kid! Para yelled. Just keep shooting them!  
Elori grinned, gave a whoop and shot off more uglies.  
  
  
The adrenaline of Elori's first space battle was still rushing through her veins as the pair began their landing on Selonia. She was excited, shaking, and at times felt like she was going to be sick. But it was a thrill! A rush to have gone through what she'd just done. It was amazing, to think she'd come from being a normal girl...to suddenly flying in a starship, shooting down pirates just to find a man whom had lost her trust. _I'll find him_, Elori told herself firmly.  
She walked down the ramp of Para's ship to find Para already there waiting, one hand brushing gently against a pale blue lekku. Seeing Elori walking down, she looked up and smiled.  
Have fun up there? she asked, purple eyes lighting up.  
Elori let out a shaky laugh. It was great.  
I would tell you not to get used to it, the young Twi'lek said, motioning for Elori to follow her out into the landing pad, but chances are we might run into more of those blasted pirates on another leg of our journey. So you know what that means.  
Elori said, confused.   
Para grinned. You're going to have to learn to fly.  
Elori's face paled. After doing it once, she'd felt privileged. But...to actually learn how to be ready at any moments notice to fly or shoot from Para's ship... You're serious?  
Para glanced sideways at the young girl and shook her head in amusement. Sure I'm serious.  
And Para kept her word. She taught Elori more than just piloting skills. She taught her how to fight, how to keep her own and Elori couldn't be more grateful.  
They'd been traveling for about year before they finally hit gold. It was back to Corellia for Elori as they caught a hint of where Niam might be. The only bad part was that word had gotten to Para that he'd joined up with a cult...the same cult that had murdered her own love years before. Only slightly alarmed at that thought, it took Elori nearly the entire trip there to realize why. She'd known Niam for only a few months, but in those few months she had learned a great deal about the man. For one thing, his job spoke wonders about what he could do. Being a part of the NRI wasn't something the average New Republic citizen did. Maybe she thought he'd tough it out and beat the slim odds that he'd be left alive. They would find him, and if he was a bit beat up...Well, she prayed that it wasn't anything they couldn't fix.  
After the landing, Para and Elori walked together down the ramp of _Epic_, Elori's dark brown eyes flicking around for signs of danger. She had learned much with Para and had gained confidence, now wearing her own blaster in a loose holster around her hips and a dagger lay hidden in her right boot. Her straight black hair had grown down to her elbows in the time she'd been with Para, something Elori would never have allowed herself to do before. It'd get in the way' was an excuse she probably would have used. But the alluring quality it gave her also let those around her feel she could do no harm...Until they actually tangled with her.  
She grinned slightly, looking around the landing pad. _Never thought I'd learn how to street fight like I can_, she thought to herself. But the grin soon faded, once she realized that this trip would need every skill she had if Para's description of the cult was anything to go by.  
Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Elori glanced at Para. The lithe Twi'lek was stretching, stroking her lekku when she caught Elori's eyes. Her purple eyes flashed as she smiled, showing a row of pearly sharp teeth.  
she asked as Elori came to her side.  
Nodding, Elori looked up into the night sky and the thousand of tiny, bright pinpricks of magnificent light there. Shivering, she suddenly started to feel a dark premonition creeping its way into her consciousness.  
Something wrong? Para asked.  
Nervously, Elori looked around, dark brown eyes searching for something more concrete than her feelings, hand automatically going to rest atop the blaster nestled in its holster on her right hip. I don't know, she said slowly, shaking her head.  
Curiously, Para watched her, by now used to her friend's oddities.  
Elori shivered again, looked around one last time. Never mind, she said, flashing a quick smile to Para. I must be imagining things.  
Para eyed her a moment longer, finally shrugging. If anything else pops up, you'll tell me?  
Elori nodded.  
Great, then let's get started.  
Elori fell into step beside Para, taking a deep, refreshing breath of the cool night air. When was the last time I went out for a walk? she asked herself. Smiling slightly, the answer came to her. Probably a week ago. Life traveling with Para had been the best. she felt so free, so alive. She could be herself and love that. But there had always been one thing missing. Realization had slipped in that Niam's leaving had left a hole in her heart...An empty space she hadn't been able to fill for awhile now. Sleepless nights had been a huge part of the beginning of her relationship and partnership with Para. Nightmares mostly. And she'd been beating herself senseless over their last conversation. Argument is more like it, she thought glumly. They'd both had a right to be upset and angry at each other, but Elori was willing to get past everything if it meant she could live her days together with Niam.  
Brown eyes gazed casually around them as they walked, Elori's grip tightening slightly on the butt of her blaster, dark premonition growing. At times, it was hard to maintain the belief that Niam was still alive, but she had to constantly remind herself that he was strong willed and wouldn't let himself come to harm on purpose. He was safe, she had to believe that.  
Stop it! she told herself. What was wrong with her? Was she losing it? What was making her so nervous?  
Para frowned, stopped and turned to Elori.  
What is _wrong_ with you? she asked, staring intently at Elori's face.  
Elori shook her head, annoyed with herself.  
You were fine five minutes ago, don't lose your cool on me now.  
I just... she struggled with words. Something doesn't _feel_ right.  
Para sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. You've been locked in a ship for a week, maybe you're just agitated.  
I'm sorry, Elori said, genuinely meaning it. Here Para was, dragging Elori around for a year and this was she she repaid her, by losing her mind. I'm fine, really.  
Maybe we can head back to the ship and try this tomorrow night, Para suggested.  
Para was right. They could _try_ to find the cult tomorrow, but if the reports Para had been receiving were anything to go by then they'd already been here almost two weeks. It was about time for them to leave if they hadn't already done so.  
Para placed a reassuring hand on Elori's shoulder. Where's that confidence you had back on the ship, huh? She smiled. You're just nervous. It's natural, don't worry. She paused for a moment. Just remember, the moment you see him and that split second of recognition is there, you'll forget about everything.  
Elori smiles, putting a hand over Para's.  
Thank you.  
Awe, now ain't that sweet? a deep male voice sneered from the side.  
Para and Elori jerked their heads to the side, Elori's eyes going wide. Para took a step away, preparing herself to defend herself against the man when a pair of strong arms grabbed Elori from behind, wrapping a cloth none-too-gently around Elori's eyes. She gasped, instinct telling her to do something, _anything_ after she'd taken that one precious moment to calm her mind. Grunting, Elori moved her arms--or rather, tried to. Both were pinned solidly against her sides, preventing any hope of her being able to reach for her blaster or dagger. She tried to move her legs and feet, but found that they, too, were held down by a mass of muscle and strength.  
A soft alien tongue spoke into her ear, Elori's head twitching away.  
she yelled, straining her ears for any sign of the struggle that must be going on nearby, pulling at the arms holding her, determined to break free.  
Then he was falling to the side as a hard fist punched her on the nose, but she was barely on her knees before she was yanked up by the arms holding her.  
Ly, take her to the boss, another male voice spoke from in front of her. Probably the one who'd punched her.  
The alien responded by speaking, a long, slick, warm wetness slithering into Elori's ear. Twitching away in disgust, Elori made a face.  
the male voice said, strongly emphasizing the word. You'll take her to the boss.  
Without a word, Elori was dragged away, her ears straining, hearing grunts and shuffles of feet and bodies on the dirt road. Elori stopped struggling, reserving her energy for later. Her feet were being dragged along the floor making it hard to make an attempt to walk or use them. Ly was making no apparent effort to ease the growing ache in Elori's arms, instead continuing on in his task of taking her to the boss'.  
She was yanked again, this time a warm something slid down over her lips. She licked them, tasting the metallic tang of blood. Blood? How hard had she been hit? She spit it out as it fell in greater quantity, sniffling to try to stop it. Ly probably had other things in his mind than taking Elori to the boss because the next thing Elori knew, her black world was spinning, her left side slamming against something unforgiving and terribly hard. A wall? Her shoulder jammed against her, a sharp pain lancing through her arm, a sharp yelp being let out as she slumped down to the dust floor.  
Gritting her teeth together, she weakly fell to all fours, screaming as she put her weight on her injured arm. Pushing off with the other hand, she lifted herself to her knees, reaching a hand back to untie the cloth around her eyes. She fumbled for a few seconds, the task proving more than a little difficult as she could only use one hand. Finally removing the cloth, Elori flung it aside, eyes darting around her for any sign of Ly. Not seeing him, slowly getting to her feet, Elori walked out from behind a huge trash compactor, feeling every bruise that had formed or was forming on her body.  
Once out of the blindness of the compactor, Elori scanned the area, wandering where everyone was. She was turning her head to the side when a slender hand snaked its way behind hair to gently hold her neck. Gasping, Elori finished her turn to look directly into the face of a humanoid alien, long white fangs, black oval eyes and pasty whitish green skin. A jacket covered the thing's upper torso, the seams bulging, showing off its muscular build.  
It spoke to her--Ly?--in its foreign tongue, the same alien voice she'd heard before. Ly all right. As it spoke, it's colorless, reptilian eyes flicked to something over Elori's shoulder, a deep growl coming from the bottom of its throat. Elori didn't waste time looking over her shoulder, she'd deal with whoever was there later. Taking a step back, she lifted her right leg up and out to the left, bringing it arcing to the right, kicking Ly's arm away. The second after that, Elori elbowed him in the face. As Ly was momentarily distracted, Elori crouched low, eyes kept on Ly, reaching for the dagger in her right boot.  
Extending the small, lethal blade out towards Ly, she stood, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and flung herself at Ly's throat and slashed viciously with her blade. Wounded, Ly swung out an arm in agony, striking Elori's arm causing her blade to go flying. her shock was her one mistake.  
a slightly strained female voice called out from behind.  
Para! It's Para! As Elori stood there, the few remaining seconds before she could remember her blaster, Ly snarled at her and smacked the right side of her head, sending Elori into the trash compactor's side. Slumping against the almost unbearable pain of her shoulder, injured anew, into a crumpled heap on the floor, the last thing Elori heard before everything turned black was someone else screaming her name.  
  
  
Para dusted her hands and walked away from the corner she'd dumped her opposition in. Looking around for Elori, she snorted in disgust. _Sloppy_.  
Where do you think you're going? a male voice asked from behind.  
Para turned. I thought I killed-- She stopped mid sentence, realizing what she'd just killed wasn't the same thing that was standing before her: Tall, lean and muscular, black spiky hair, dark brown eyes and light skin. Striking black hair that seemed to be stirring a memory in Para...  
What's a pretty boy like you doing with these uglies? Para asked.  
The man grinned slightly. I could ask the same of you and what you're doing in a dump like Corellia.  
Para shrugged, in the next instant snapping her leg at him in a kick meant to knock him off his feet. Or at least it was supposed to. Instead, the man leaned back easily, avoiding Para and chuckled.  
Awe, come on, he said, taking a few steps toward her. You don't want me to have to hurt you, do you?  
In the near distance, Para suddenly heard a scream, flicked her eyes in that direction as if to listen harder...A distinctly feminine scream she realized, paling slightly. Elori.  
Setting her jaw, she turned back to Spiky Hair, eyes narrowed.  
You couldn't hurt me if you tried, she said, eying him, working on figuring out the fastest was to dispose of him.  
He shrugged. We'll see. He noted her movement when the scream called out and eyes her curiously. Friend of yours?  
None of your business. Para said, purple eyes narrowed. Turning, she started towards Elori.  
Spiky Hair chuckled, grabbing her arm from behind. I don't think so.  
Well _I_ do.  
Without turning all the way around, Para twisted her arm few and elbowed him in the face, lowered her arm, did the same to his ribs and ran to Elori.  
Spiky Hair grunted and Para could hear him scrambling after her. _Run_, she told herself.  
After a few seconds, she skid to a halt, seeing Elori's back and the ugly alien who'd taken her, holding into her neck. Breathing hard, she quietly unholstered her blaster, eying the alien. Its black eyes looked over Elori's shoulder, meeting Para's gaze, ignoring her completely except for a deep growl before it turned its attention back to Elori.  
_I'm here, kid. Don't worry._ Medic trained eyes examined Elori for any visible injuries. Her left arm didn't look too good, but aside from dirt and rumpled clothes, she looked fine. In an instant, Elori had brought her leg up and around, kicking the alien's arm away, the next moment, leaning back to kick him in the face, her long black hair brushing against the dust and dirt. As she was down, the alien temporarily distracted, she reached for her boot and the dagger hidden there. Rising, Elori slashed at the alien's throat, cutting a vicious red line. The alien snarled, swung its arm out, knocking the blade from Elori's grasp.  
Quick footsteps came from behind, arms wrapping themselves around Para's neck, mouth and arms, causing her to drop her blaster.  
That wasn't very smart of you, Spiky Hair said, struggling to keep a hold of Para while she squirmed.  
Angrily, she bit his wrist as hard as she could, needle fangs digging into his skin. Spitting out the blood, ignoring Spiky Hair's yelp of pain, she called out. _Your blaster, kid!_  
But Elori froze and was sent flying to the left as a blow to the head knocked her down.  
The merciless arms holding her immediately went slack the moment she had screamed out Elori's name. Para pushed away, eyes madly looking for her dropped blaster.  
Spiky Hair seemed to have forgotten about her, eyes glued to Elori's back. As she was hit, her face revealed slightly as she fell, Spiky Hair turned white.  
he screamed, rushing at the alien, stopping to scoop up Elori's dagger. Yelling obscenities to the alien, he stabbed the blade viciously into its gut, tearing it out only to stab it again in the chest. Kicking away from it, leaving its limp, open lidded, betrayed eyed body to fall limp to the dust, Spiky Hair ran to Elori's side, slipping the dagger in his own boot.  
Para stood, dumb-founded. The memory of Spiky Hair stirring a memory in her head again. A vague sensation in the back of her mind. What had he just done? Was she imagining things? Looking down, she saw her blaster, knelt and picked it up. Standing, she checked the charge and pointed it at Spiky Hair, arm level.  
Get away from her, she ordered, voice low and deadly.  
Spiky Hair looked up, deep brown eyes confused for a moment, clearing, leaving behind something that was almost pleading.  
You don't understand, he said, shaking his head.  
Get away from her, Para repeated, walking towards him, blaster still aimed at him. And drop her blade over there. She pointed with the muzzle of her blaster.  
Para knew by what she'd just seen that Spiky Hair could just about do anything he wanted, but, reluctantly, removed Elori's blade from his boot and dropped it where Para had told him. He kneeled, carefully watching her, anxious eyes flicking to Elori.  
Para noticed. If you're anything like lizard boy over there, you'll stay away from her.  
Spiky Hair shook his head again in slight frustration. You don't understand, he said, gritting his teeth together.  
Para frowned slightly. What's there to understand? Get away from her.  
He pointed at Elori, not making any effort to budge a centimeter. You found her on Coruscant, didn't you? he accused, his eyes and voice level.  
Memories of Spiky Hair floated again into Para, an image springing to mind: Elori and her Niam. Niam with the spiky black hair, fair skin and dark brown eyes.  
Her name's Dualliac, Para dais, testing him, aim wavering slightly.  
He shook his head. Mine's Dualliac. Hers is Davinya.  
Para didn't let her relief show, instead brought her blaster level again. Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you anyway.  
  
Disgusted, Para holstered her blaster. she stated, making an insult of the word.  
Ignoring him, she walked and knelt at Elori's side, picking up her shoulders carefully.  
Help me, will you? she asked as she picked up Elori.  
Niam took the dagger back, again stuffing it in his boot. He looked at Para as he took Elori from her arms. She'll want it for later.  
Para looked around for any signs of people. Did we get em all? she asked.  
Niam shook his head. Kines is still around, he'll be sure to follow if he's been watching.  
Well then, we'll just have to be quick, now won't we?  
  
  
It took ten minutes of walking with their load to get back to the _Epic. _Once inside with the hatch sealed, Para helped Niam set Elori in temporary stay on the ship's medical bed. Para left him alone with her, going to the ship's controls and taking off. They were running low on fuel, no way they'd be able to make a jump to lightspeed. Settling on traveling as far away as she could on the planet until fuel gave out, Para sat back in the pilot's chair, glad part of their scheme worked.  
Beside Elori's bed sat Niam. He watched her quietly for a moment before reaching to his boot, removing her dagger and gently placing it in its sheath on her own boot. Sitting back down, he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, avoiding the bruises forming there. It felt like a lifetime ago that he'd last seen her...His eyes traced the matured features on her face. _Her hair's longer_, he thought, taking note of how it fell to her elbows. _Beautiful_. Soft, yet prominent nose, creamy skin, delicate brows, angelic lips. In that one moment, Niam saw her without her blood and bruises. She was perfect to him in ways he'd never known before. He reached a hand up, pushing back a long strand of hair from her delicately closed eyes.  
_How I've missed you, Elori..._ Soft fingertips traced the outline of her face, potential pasts filling his mind to the brim. His hand met her hers, tangling her fingers in his, squeezing gently. The other hand continued to caress her face, eyes lost on her alone. _If only I hadn't..._  
_No,_ he told himself. _I can't take back what I did._ But he promised himself he would make up for it. Never could he make her forget it, but always and forever could he be there for her. Till death do us part...Would you like that, Elori? he asked softly. He looked down at the hand he held, imagining a ring on her lovely finger. Rubbing her hand gently with his thumb, he smiled. The first real smile he'd given in a long time. _It would be perfect._  
_A rose for every day you've ever suffered at my hand_, he thought. He lifted her small hand gently and softly kissed each finger, finally kissing the back. He placed her hand at her side and sat back on his heels, watching her.  
One question.  
Niam spun around, seeing Para standing at the door and pushed away from Elori. Para walked to him and smacked the back of his head.  
Niam's head jerked forward as her hand slapped his head.   
Where the HELL have you been all this time, huh? she accused, purple eyes narrowed angrily. Do you KNOW how long and how far we've been searching for you? You no good excuse for sith spit.  
Niam rubbed his head.  
Para placed her hands on her hips, looking down at Niam, expecting an answer.   
Niam looked over at the sleeping Elori, a deep sadness falling across his face. I don't know... he whispered, running his fingers through his hair, sighing quietly.  
Sighing, Para walked to Elori's bedside.  
She never gave up on you, ya know, she commented.  
Niam looked to Para, feeling guilty. _Where_ have_ you been pal?_ he asked himself. He swallowed, looking to Elori again.  
Para gave a small smile, extracting a small piece of lint from Elori's shirt.  
You oughtta be proud of her, she said. She knows how to shoot; blasters and gunnery of the _Epic_. She paused slightly. She's not the wet-behind-the-ears type anymore.  
Niam smiled softly at Elori, wanting to go to her and hold her, but remembered Para was there and thought better of it.  
But, she's still the same ol' Elori, I met at that cantina, Para continued, who couldn't hold the weak ale. She laughed slightly.  
Niam smiled slightly, almost laughing. Elori, at a bar? And drinking?!  
She drank ale? he asked.  
  
He chuckled softly.  
But enough about her, Para said after another pause. What about you, Niam? What happened? I've been wondering this for months and months.  
Niam took a deep breath, shaking his head slightly. It was unnerving thinking of what he'd gone through in the past two years.  
I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind, he said quietly, almost shuddering at the memories.  
Para flung her lekku over her shoulder, laughed and unholstered her blaster.   
Niam frowned, backing away slowly. Not the blaster again.  
Para took out a rag and started to polish the blaster, shaking her head in amusement at Niam.  
He let out his breath just noticeably, glaring slightly at Para.  
You two are meant for each other, let me tell you that, she said, heading for the door.  
Niam's eyes again went to Elori. He crawled to her side.  
Para stopped a moment and looked back at the young man.  
Oh, and in answer to your question...  
Niam turned his head to her, frowning slightly in confusion. He didn't remember asking her anything.  
She would love that...more than anything else in the universe. With a wink, Para finally walked away from Niam's view.  
Niam blushed slightly in embarrassment, not thinking he'd been heard. turning back to Elori, he smiled, heart swelling in his chest. _My Elori..._ Wrapping his arms gently around her, he gave her a warm embrace. Picking up his head, he gazed once more upon her face, leaned in, and kissed her on her lips, a single tear slipping down his cheek.  
  
  
The _Epic_ ran out of fuel several hours later, leaving Para, Niam and Elori stranded on the outskirts of a nearby city. Para stayed behind, making mirror repairs on the ship while Niam walked out to the city with credits to buy what they needed. Inside, Elori stayed still not waking.  
Para was working outside the ship, not worrying much about Elori. She was asleep, she couldn't do anything. Still, she needed proper medical treatment quick.  
She had her head poked into a hatch, fiddling and tinkering with something inside when she was yanked hard out from behind by the waist. Dropping her tool, she cursed, wishing she'd refilled the blasted tank _before_ they'd come to Corellia. The back of her head hit a panel and she forced open her eyes against the pain, fighting back unconsciousness.  
Thought you could get away, did you? a nasty male voice sneered from behind.  
Para's world began to swim, fading in and out. She'd faint and no one would come for help. Elori would die, and if they found Niam, him too. The man ordered more men into the ship to search and began dragging Para away. _Good luck, kid_, she thought towards Elori, then everything went black.  
Inside the ship, two of the three men found Elori on her medical bed and began to unstrap her. One pulled her dagger free, shoving it into his belt, taking her blaster in his hand, claiming both as his own. The ship was torn apart before they'd found her, but no sign of Niamor. Carrying Elori out on one of the men's shoulders, they walked back to their hidden swoops and drove off, Elori and Para with them.  
Hauling a load of fuel, Niam came back within a couple of hours of the incident, eying the ship as it came into view. He couldn't see Para, but at this distance he couldn't make out much of anything else on the ship. When he actually made it to the _Epic_, he saw that no one was indeed out of the ship. Probably went inside, he thought. Dumping the heavy load on the ground by the hatch, he climbed inside and nearly stumbled as he caught view of the mess inside.  
Everything was in ruin. Para's tools were strewn about the room, various small machines were broken, having fallen against a wall or on the floor. Compartments once hidden were wide open, instruments inside pushed and shoved aside. Eyes opened wide in concern, Niam started to panic, his initial shock gone, limbs unfreezing in an instant as he started throughout the ship.  
he called out, peeking in various rooms.  
The sounds Niam had by now associated with a ship on standby weren't being heard now. Of course though, the ship had been shut down. But where would Para go, he wondered. What had happened? Niam went to the medical bed next, hoping Elori would still be there, sleeping, unharmed. He knew that if anyone in particular had come back to find him...His chances of finding either Para or Elori were slim. His eyes confirmed this as they fell on Elori's empty room and an empty bed. Wires were broken, having been pulled and yanked forcefully from the walls. She was gone.  
Niam's heart wrenched in his chest as sudden realization hit him. They'd come and taken them away. They'd followed him all the way here. Because of him, Elori and Para would be killed. Angry, Niam began to prep the ship as quickly as he could, loading the fuel and making the last few repairs Para had started on. The ship didn't seem to be damaged, just jumbled with items strewn about. Whatever it was, it could be cleaned up later. He took off minutes later, eyes and equipment searching, scanning for any signs of the swoop gang. How long ago had they been here? he asked himself as he searched. It could have been long enough for them to get off planet...Determined not to let himself lose Elori again, he fed more power to the drive and sped off.  
  
  
Five men stepped outside of a tall, dirt stained and aged building. Another was leaning casually against a swoop, Para and Elori lay on top.  
He flicked his cigarra away with two fingers as the others approached, straightening from his slouch. he asked.  
The tallest of the five snorted, eyes looking to the swoop. The Boss says we gotta dump em off somewhere.  
What's he doing saying something like that? the cigarra man frowned, hitching his thumbs in his belt.  
We've gotta leave now. There's no more room and he says we can fake out Niam with em. We don't have to kill them. Just make him think we did.  
Cigarra man grunted, nodding slightly.  
Take those two off, the taller one said to two of the others, pointing to Elori and Para. Keep the swoop.  
They did as told, leaving Para and Elori slumped against the building.  
Good, now let's leave.  
The men followed, booted feet scuffling against the dirt ground. One lagged behind, carefully watching the leader. As soon as they'd gone around a bend, he quietly made his way back to Elori and Para. He crouched low, picking up Para as carefully as he could.  
Be glad I knew Niam, he said softly to them. He's a good kid.  
He took Para to his speeder, slipping her inside and strapping her down.  
Hey, Tooko!  
The man turned around and swore. He looked down the street, not thinking he'd make it back for the other in time. Genuinely sorry, he jumped into the driver's seat and roared off. Better to save one than to save none.  
  
  
Elori awoke slowly several hours later, head throbbing, arm aching. She winced as she attempted to sit up, hand going to gingerly touch a swollen lip. Quietly, she looked around, frowning. Where was she? What was she doing here? _My head..._A hand went to her forehead. Slowly getting up, trying to ignore her head and favoring her arm, Elori stumbled slightly as she made her way into the streets, wondering where she was going. She walked for several minutes, making her way to a landing pad. _I was looking for someone..._  
Eying a ship, Elori made her way over to it, seeing the opened hatch. She grinned, wincing slightly at her lip. Almost too easy. Stepping inside, Elori looked around, taking a quick inventory of the things inside. _Now where to hide..._A door off to the side caught her eye and Elori slipped inside, sealing the door behind her. She looked around. _Ah...maintenance closet...Wonderful..._Snorting, Elori eased herself onto the floor, resting her back against the door, closing her eyes. Taking a deep, careful breath, Elori frowned slightly trying to recall what she had been doing before she'd waken up.  
_Finding someone...Wasn't it? Dark hair...no...Wait, yes. Her name was....Para? No, that wasn't her name...She wasn't it...Para was...enemy? Friend? Yes! Friend, Para was a friend...Dark haired one was..._  
In the middle of her thought, her resting spot suddenly disappeared, throwing her flat onto her back. Elori groaned slightly in pain, having saved her arm from further injuries.  
What the hell are you doing in there? A female voice fumed from above Elori.  
Opening her eyes, Elori looked up, seeing a woman with fiery red hair and deep green eyes.  
I need help, please...  
What the hell are you doing in my ship?!  
Elori sighed, forcing herself to get up. She made it to a sitting position before giving up on the effort.  
Who the hell are you?!  
Elori looked up at the woman  
Get out of my ship! the woman said, angrily pointing a finger to the hatch.  
Narrowing her eyes slightly, Elori stretched out her feelings to _tickle_ the woman's throat.  
The woman laughed lightly, shaking her head at Elori. She stooped low and grabbed Elori's arm, pushing her up against a wall causing a gasp of pain from Elori. Forcing her teeth to clamp shut, Elori glared up at the woman.  
Listen you little brat, she pushed Elori a little harder against the wall. I don't know who the hell you are or what you're doing in my ship. Probably stealing a ride for all I care. But don't threaten me like that unless you want yourself to wind up worse off than a broken arm and a few bruises and nowhere to sleep. The woman let go and stood up, looking down at Elori.  
Punishment enough would be to send you to Skywalker's Jedi School. She eyed Elori for a moment, then grinned.  
  
  
Elori was taken to the Jedi School soon afterwards. Skywalker' had been Luke Skywalker himself. Amazing that Elori had finally gotten to meet him. Skywalker _and_ his sister had been there when the woman, Mara Jade (she'd learned her name on the ride to Coruscant), had introduced them. She'd been then boarded onto a shuttle with other students going to the Jedi School. Elori had been hoping she would be able to get away once they'd reached their destination. She needed to find Para. Para would know how to help her, wouldn't she? Well, she'd get to that once she met up with her. Elori landed with a slight jolt, the other passengers in the shuttle having already gotten friendly, were chatting away, smiling. Elori got out on her own, nearly keeling over in the heat. Where had they been taken? She immediately removed her jacket, twisting her hair and flinging it over one shoulder. The humidity surrounded her like a thick fog, almost as if she could reach out and push it away. Elori followed the other students into a large building.  
Inside, Elori breathed a quiet sigh of relief. At least the temple walls kept out the majority of the heat. An older man gathered in front of the new students (there were at least a dozen) and smiled warmly to them.  
Welcome all of you, he said, his voice booming in the area around them. He made an expansive gesture with his arms. I am Streen. We are very lucky to have Jedi students such as yourselves come to Skywalker's academy here on Yavin 4.  
Elori kept in her comments. Yavin 4? Where was that? Curiously, she let her eyes wander around them as the old man spoke.  
The temple, at least this area seemed to be open space, with a turbolift off to one side and scattered equipment near the far walls. It was dark, no lighting. Another source for the coolness. She brought her attention back to Streen, noting another had joined him.  
I'm Kyp, and I'll be teaching a few of you in the ways of the Force, the darker haired younger one said. He eyed them all carefully. When he reached Elori, his eyes stayed a moment longer, lingering on her with an odd intensity. Uncomfortable with it, Elori narrowed her eyes back at him. He seemed to get the message and moved on the the rest, nodding as he finished. I'll be taking the more powerful ones myself. Tionne and Streen with be taking the rest. He motioned for someone to come forward. A blue alien stepped forward, her hair feathery and light. She smiled sweetly to them all and nodded. Tionne? She reminded Elori of Para...blue skin...Was Para of her species?  
After a few more words from each of the teachers, the students broke apart, going each to their assigned masters to get rooms to rest. Kyp walked to his group and crossed his arms. Elori stood slightly apart from them, holding on to the bag of clothes she'd been given to by Mara. Kyp gave each of them another one of his stares and nodded. I hope you all are ready to face what's to come. Becoming a Jedi Knight isn't the easiest thing in the world. Some of you may have made the right choice in coming here. Others... he trailed off. Others will leave as they may. He finally threw them a smile. I will show you each to your rooms now.  
Elori's room was on the second floor of the temple. Not too hot, yet not as cool as the bottom floor. She got to share her own room with herself, unlike a few of the others who'd had to bunk together. Getting settled wasn't too hard, she didn't have much stuff to put away anyway. Her next few days were spent getting to know the temple and her surroundings, watching a few of the other students run through drills or what looked to be drills. Elori didn't much mind learning, if it would help her return to Para and...whatever it was she'd been looking for, then she was all for it. Weeks past and she began her training. Drills at first, like the ones she'd seen before, practice lifting objects with her mind, developing a sense of what voices belonged to who in her mind. She learned how to block out feelings, heighten her senses and finally, she began to learn how to fight...with a lightsaber. At first with wooden sticks, then with metal ones, Elori had become one of the fastest learners in her group. She sparred with all of her peers, finally, sparring with Kyp and defeating him. It was time to build her own lightsaber. Elori had gathered all the necessary items, finishing off her new weapon after being with the Academy for almost two years...  
The brilliant purple crashed onto Elori's purplish red blade, slashing down, putting pressure on her hands holding the handle. Elori kept her concentration on the blade and on the mind of the person controlling the blade: Kyp. Elori pushed up his blade with her own, spinning around to her right, bringing her blade down low in a sweeping gesture at his legs. He brought his own saber down to block her move and Elori could feel his approval at her actions. Elori brought her blade away and swung it up to her left, bringing it down onto Kyp's blade...  
In a flash, Elori suddenly remembered everything as she brought her lightsaber back down onto Luke Skywalker's own green blade. Luke Skywalker? No, it had been Kyp...It had been...  
That's more like it, Elori said, smiling. What was she doing? Where was Para? Where was Niam? Niam! Anger filled her heart when she remembered Niam. Anger for not remembering sooner, for not being able to stay conscious long enough to get to Para and find Niam. I've lost him...Is he dead? She turned her anger into her fighting, swinging her blade viciously at Skywalker, stabbing up and down, slashing side to side, her muscles becoming weak as she poured down onto him everything she had. Anger was of the Dark Side, but she'd already lost Niam. Nothing mattered now. Nothing.  
Staring at Luke Skywalker in the eyes behind the purple red of her lightsaber, Elori's tired and worn mind only then started to realize what she'd done...  
_I've killed Tavitha_, a soft voice, almost too soft to hear whispered through her mind. Trying to shake the thought away, Elori regained her composure and realized that her enemy was speaking...  
Elori, stop it, he said sharply. Stop fighting, you don't want to fight. What happened to you?  
Either she was too tired, or his words had seeped through, but everything came rushing back to Elori again, accusing her. Her family dying, their cries wailing out as their bodies burned beneath the relentless fire set aflame by the Imperials. Tava Dualliac, taking her under her wing, caring for her like the daughter she never had. Para Dize, helping her find Niam, and then...The forgetting. Her path to the academy tainted by her past and the thought of Niam dying at the hands of a cult, having to cope with never seeing him again.  
You don't know what I want, she told him, hearing the tortured pain in her voice as she fought back tears. I can't have anything. I'm just the little girl from Corellia, remember? Your Kyp Durron isn't a teacher and neither are you.  
_Niam's gone...I killed him and Para...They're both gone, I have no one left...What have I done?_ In her mind, the image of Skywalker and his wife embracing as they met, burned into Elori's heart. _Why couldn't I have that with Niam? I killed him..._  
Thrusting a hand out, Elori called her lightsaber to her hand and hit the switch, igniting the brilliant purple red blade.  
_No second thoughts..._  
She turned the blade around--  
_...Always and forever will I be the little girl I once was..._  
--and with a jab of her wrist, thrust the sizzling blade into her heart. Her eyes widened at the searing pain arcing through her body--  
_...Forgive me all..._  
  
  
  
...She snatched her lightsaber from where Mara had thrown it and switched it on. Once it was in her palm, she turned it around, grabbed the handle and thrust it, blade first into her heart. Her eyes went wide with pain and she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her small hand reached out for Luke and brushed against his jacket. She fell onto her back and coughed blood. She took one final shuddering breath...her eyes slowly clouding over...and died....  
  
  
_...Ke'dem..._


End file.
